Sirius
by Gummysmiled
Summary: "Matahari adalah bintang paling terang yang nampak dari bumi. Kau tak mungkin bisa menyamainya." / "Jika aku tidak bisa menjadi Matahari, aku akan menjadi Sirius, bintang kedua paling terang yang terlihat dari bumi." / Mampukah Seokjin menjadi ibu yang baik bagi Jimin yang begitu membencinya? / Jimin, Namjoon, Seokjin, Taehyung / NAMJIN, VMIN, uke!Jin, uke!Jimin.


Jimin, seorang lelaki berperawakan pendek menarik napasnya dalam. Hanya satu tarikan saja, namun rasanya seperti paru-parunya dihimpit oleh benda entah apa—yang jelas rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

 _Tuxedo_ mahal itu terpaksa harus kusut akibat dua tangan mungil yang meremasnya erat. Bentuk pelampiasan segenap rasa gundah dalam relung hatinya yang berdenyut perih.

Sepasang mata bening itu berkaca-kaca, tatkala dua orang lelaki yang sangat dikenalnya bersanding serasi di atas altar.

Ayahnya, Kim Namjoon. Dengan senyum mengembang yang rasanya tak pernah lagi muncul sebaik itu semenjak beberapa tahun silam.

Dan ibu baru Jimin, Kim Seokjin.

Putra sepasang pengantin baru meneteskan setitik air matanya, kala dua insan itu menyatu dengan manis dalam satu pagutan lembut.

Meski ini adalah saat bahagia bagi ayahnya, Jimin tetap saja kecewa. Masih saja tidak rela.

Sepasang bibir penuh itu terbuka sedikit, lalu melirih.

"Mama… aku rindu."

.

.

.

.

 _Gummysmiled's 19_ _th_ _fanfiction_

" **SIRIUS"**

"Matahari adalah bintang paling terang yang nampak dari bumi. Kau tak mungkin bisa menyamainya."

"Jika aku tidak bisa menjadi _Matahari_ , aku akan menjadi Sirius, bintang kedua paling terang yang terlihat dari bumi."

—

"Bintang itu hanya akan muncul di langit malam, kala semua orang terlelap. Kau tercipta untuk diabaikan."

"Karena yang tersembunyi memang hanya akan disadari oleh mereka yang beruntung."

.

.

.

.

 **Sirius**

"Kenapa tidak dimakan? Aku telah memasak banyak menu hari ini, Jim. Ayo dicoba."

Seorang lelaki berparas manis tengah berusaha keras membujuk anaknya yang tak kalah manisnya. Objek yang sedari tadi diminta untuk memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya hanya mendengus. Mencebik tidak suka.

"Aku tidak minat." Suara lembut namun menusuk itu mengalun.

Kim Namjoon, sang kepala keluarga merengut, tapi sang ibu hanya memajukan bibirnya.

"Jimin? Mama sudah susah payah memasakkan sarapan untuk kita, bukan?"

Yang dipanggil Jimin pun mendongak, melayangkan tatapan kesal pada ayahnya yang benar-benar menjadi menyebalkan belakangan ini.

"Aku tidak lapar, Papa. Dan lagi, bukankah aku sudah bilang 'tidak' berulang kali, Seokjin?"

 _Tak_.

Yang tertua dalam keluarga itu meletakkan secangkir kopi yang sedari tadi digenggamnya ke atas meja dengan sedikit keras. Memberi sinyal pada sang anak bahwa ia tidak menyukai tindakannya.

Namun Jimin tidak gentar. Ia tidak akan luluh. "Kenapa? Papa lupa aku tidak suka dia?"

Sang lelaki tampan menghela napasnya berat. "Jangan katakan hal seperti itu lagi, Jimin."

Seokjin yang menyadari keadaan mulai tidak nyaman segera mengambil alih.

"Kau ini. Bocah tengil sepertimu tahu apa tentang lelahnya memasak, mengolah dan menyajikannya? Dasar tidak tahu diri." cibir Seokjin.

Jimin membulatkan matanya. Terkejut. Mungkin di kepalanya hanya tertanam pikiran 'kenapa makhluk seperti ini yang menjadi istri baru ayahku?'.

Sedangkan Namjoon? Ia hanya terkikik kecil. Entahlah, sepertinya ia memang tidak salah memilih pendamping.

Garpu dan sendok di masing-masing tangan Jimin dihentakkan sedikit keras ke piring di hadapannya.

"Heh, memangnya aku ini anggota klub memasak? Tentu saja aku tidak tahu tentang betapa lelahnya memasak dan blablabla. Tahu apa kau tentang aku?" balas Jimin sengit.

Senyuman Namjoon memudar.

"Jimin—"

"Sudahlah, Namjoon _ie_. Biarkan saja anak itu sakit dan kelaparan, agar dia mengerti bagaimana cara menghargai orang lain." ujar Seokjin, tak lupa dengan sindiran yang seratus persen ditujukan kepada lelaki termuda di keluarga itu.

Jimin menoleh. Berharap ayah kesayangannya akan membelanya atas _bullying_ (menurut Jimin) yang dilakukan ibu tirinya. Tapi—

Namjoon malah memijit kecil pelipisnya, pening. Namun akhirnya ia mengangguk, kemudian tangannya meraih tangan Seokjin dengan lembut dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Tolong sabar, ya. Jimin memang kadang begitu."

Sekali lagi, sepasang mata Jimin membulat tak percaya. Kenapa ayahnya tidak memihak kepadanya sama sekali?!

Sedang Seokjin menyeringai ke arah Jimin, kemudian tersenyum manis ke arah sang suami.

"Tidak apa-apa, Namjoon _ie_. Aku maklum."

Jimin mengepalkan tangannya kesal, sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Aku berangkat."

Kedua orang dewasa di sana memutar kepala mereka, hanya demi mendapati bayangan kosong di hadapan mereka.

Namjoon menunduk, terlihat tertekan. "Maafkan Jimin. Padahal aku sudah berbicara padanya semalam kalau kau akan mengantarnya setiap hari."

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, untuk kemudian terkekeh manis. "Tidak masalah. Jangan seperti itu. Aku memahami perasaannya sampai dia bersikap begitu padaku."

Sang suami mendongak, kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak denganmu. Jimin memang sangat menyayangi mendiang istriku, jadi sepertinya ia belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima kehadiranmu sebagai mama barunya." jelas Namjoon, mencoba memberi pengertian pada istrinya yang usianya sedikit terpaut jauh darinya. Mungkin karena Seokjin yang masih tiga puluh dan tidak berpengalaman mengurus anak membuatnya sedikit (sangat) tidak disukai putra semata wayang keluarga Kim.

Seokjin hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum lembut, berusaha mengabaikan denyut perih yang entah kenapa selalu muncul tiap bocah gembul itu melawan atau bertindak tidak sopan kepadanya.

"Tidak apa. Jimin anak yang baik. Tentu saja ia tidak akan terima jika posisi ibu kesayangannya digantikan olehku." lirih Seokjin, sedikit mengenang mendiang ibu kandung Jimin yang dulu merupakan teman baiknya.

Namjoon memandang lekat-lekat ke arah Seokjin. Tentu ia tahu benar apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh istri cantiknya.

.

 **Sirius**

.

Jimin menghela napasnya berat. Pandangannya melalang buana, jauh entah kemana. Dari jendela kelas, bocah tujuh belas tahun itu terdiam melamun.

"Hei, Jimin _ah_!"

Objek yang diserukan namanya bahkan tidak merespon sedikit pun.

Taehyung, sahabat karib Jimin sejak mereka masih memiliki empat buah gigi.

Lelaki berperawakan tinggi itu dengan seenaknya duduk di meja tanpa seizing sang empunya. Mengabaikan segala macam tata krama sopan santun dan blablabla, kemudian mulai mengganggu si manis di depannya.

"Hei, bodoh."

"Diamlah."

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya. Anak ini benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya. Dan salahkan Taehyung yang telah menaruh hati pada si manis ini, tentu saja ia khawatir.

"Hei. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jimin masih saja mengunci mulutnya rapat, membuat Taehyung sedikit kesal.

"Gunakan mulutmu untuk berbicara. Tidak semua yang kau pikirkan harus selalu kau pendam." celetuk Taehyung begitu saja. Namun perkataannya barusan akhirnya mampu membuat Jimin menoleh ke arahnya.

Dengan segenap rasa frustasi, lelaki manis itu melipat tangannya kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya ke sana. "Aku… tidak tahu."

Taehyung mengamati lamat-lamat. Bagaimana punggung sempit itu bergetar, demi menahan isakan yang mendesak keluar. Bukannya ia tidak tahu bagaimana masalah yang dihadapi serta kondisi Jimin saat ini. Taehyung hanya merasa… entahlah. Jimin terlalu egois dan kekanakan.

"Dunia tidak pernah menjadi seperti apa yang kau harapkan Jimin _ah_."

Hening. Bahkan seisi kelas yang kosong itu seakan menambah kesunyian yang tercipta.

"Kita telah terbang dan berada di angkasa. Hal yang semestinya dilakukan adalah melihat ke bawah dan bersyukur atas semua yang telah kita miliki, bukannya mendongak ke atas dan dengan serakahnya ingin terbang lebih tinggi, tanpa tahu bahaya macam apa yang ada di atas sana."

Jimin membisu. Punggungnya tak lagi bergetar.

"Serakah seperti apa yang kau maksud, Kim Taehyung? Apa menurutmu aku serakah, ketika aku ingin hidup damai berdua saja dengan Papa serta Mama yang menjaga kami dari suatu tempat?" tanya Jimin lirih.

Pertanyaan retoris bagi Jimin, namun tidak bagi Taehyung.

"Apa menurutmu kau tidak serakah saat kau hanya memikirkan dunia yang hanya baik bagimu?"

Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Taehyung tajam, namun tidak membalas sepatah kata pun.

"Kau tidak memikirkan ayahmu yang kesepian?"

Sesak merasuk ke dalam jiwa, terasa begitu sakit dan perih.

"Aku tidak mau, karena aku ingin bahagia." balas Jimin telak. Ia kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya ke lipatan tangannya.

Taehyung tersenyum. Sahabatnya yang manja ini benar-benar…

"Kau bukannya tidak mau, kau hanya tidak siap."

"Ya. Dan aku tidak akan pernah siap."

.

 **Sirius**

.

Jimin mendengus keras. Selama perjalanannya dari kelas ke gerbang sekolah, ia terus mendiamkan Taehyung yang berjalan tepat di sampingnya. Sedangkan objek yang terabaikan hanya memasang senyum maklum. Ia mengerti benar apa isi kepala sahabat baiknya ini.

"Hei, tunggu sebentar."

Si manis menghentikan langkahnya, ketika sahabatnya berkata begitu.

Melayangkan tatapan protes, Jimin bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Matanya memicing ke arah sosok yang tidak asing di matanya.

Jimin yang penasaran langsung saja memandang ke arah objek yang ditatap sahabatnya.

"Itu ibumu, bukan?"

Si manis terdiam. Retinanya dengan jelas mendapati bayangan seorang lelaki manis yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sebuah mobil.

"Jimin, sebaiknya kau ce—"

"Aku akan lewat gerbang samping. Jangan beri tahu si bodoh itu, Taehyung!"

Taehyung terpaku. Jimin memutar haluan dan berlari mengitari sekolah demi menghindari seorang Kim Seokjin, ibu tirinya, yang nampaknya sudah menunggu lama

"Astaga, anak itu… yang benar saja?"

.

 **Sirius**

.

Jimin tertawa lepas saat ia hampir sampai di satu-satunya gerbang alternatif di sekolahnya. Gerbang itu memang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dipakai, sehingga jelas saja banyak lumut dan tanaman menjalar yang terpampang manis di sana.

Si manis itu terkekeh. Ia rasa ia berhasil mengerjai lelaki cantik yang menjabat gelar sebagai ibu tirinya itu dan ia bahagia sekarang.

Dengan semangat api, Jimin melempar tasnya melewati gerbang, kemudian dengan jiwa berandalan yang membara, ia memanjat dengan hati-hati.

"Sedikit lagi sampai…" Jimin perlahan turun, dan TAP!

Si manis itu sukses menapak di tanah.

Senyuman cantik merekah di wajah menggemaskan itu.

"Hohoho… akhirnya aku bisa pulang dengan bebas." Jimin membalikkan badannya dan…

"Anak pintar~ Dari mana kau belajar memanjat seperti Tarzan begitu, hm?"

Jimin terdiam.

Hahaha.

.

 **Sirius**

.

Akhirnya sepasang ibu dan anak itu berakhir dalam sebuah mobil yang dikendarai sang ibu. Setelah Jimin tertangkap basah hendak kabur oleh Seokjin sendiri, bocah itu hanya merengut dan memajukan bibirnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Entahlah, ini memalukan.

"Kenapa menghindariku?" tanya Seokjin memecah keheningan yang berlangsung sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

Sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

Seokjin mendengus kesal. "Kau tahu, tindakanmu itu sangat konyol dan bodoh. Lihat sekarang, kau seperti anak kucing tersesat yang ditangkap oleh pemburu menyeramkan."

Jimin semakin memajukan bibirnya. "Maka dari itu jangan menjemputku, bodoh. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menjemputmu? Toh, aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu malu, bukan? Kurasa itu sangat wajar jika ada orang tua yang menjemput anaknya di sekolah." tandas Seokjin, yang mana malah membuat Jimin menatapnya sengit.

"Aku tahu kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan, tapi tetap saja itu membuatku malu! Kau benar-benar membuatku terlihat seperti bocah lima tahun yang baru pulang sekolah." balas Jimin sinis.

Seokjin hanya diam, enggan memperpanjang masalah.

Jimin jadi ikut terdiam. Namun, entah kenapa Seokjin yang diam duluan adalah hal yang aneh baginya. ' _Mungkin dia marah?_ ' pikir si bocah dalam hatinya.

Jimin memberanikan diri melihat ibunya dari kaca jendela yang memantulkan bayangan lelaki itu. Nampak sekali wajah cantik itu merengut kesal.

Sang bocah jadi kikuk sendiri didiamkan begini.

"Hei, Seokjin. Kau masak apa malam ini?"

Seokjin langsung menoleh sekilas ke arah Jimin, sebelum mengembalikan fokusnya ke jalanan. Dapat Jimin tangkap secercah semangat dari kedua bola mata bercahaya itu.

"Aku belum tahu. Memangnya kau mau makan apa?" tanya Seokjin dengan nada lembut.

"Hngng, entahlah. Daging, mungkin?"

Sang ibu tersenyum cerah. "Daging, ya? Kalau begitu aku akan memasak _steak_ malam ini."

Jimin terdiam. Seketika sekelebat memorinya bersama sang ibu kandung muncul begitu saja.

" _Chim~ kamu mau makan apa malam ini?" tanya seorang wanita cantik kepada bocah berusia tujuh tahun di pangkuannya._

" _Tidak tahu, Ma. Chim mau makan semua yang Mama masak untuk Chim~" balas anak lelaki berwajah imut dengan antusiasnya._

" _Bagaimana kalau daging saja? Mama mau memasak_ steak _malam ini."_

Jimin tersenyum kecil, sementara Seokjin masih mengoceh tentang betapa enaknya _steak_ daging buatannya.

"Mama…"

Seokjin menoleh. Menatap bingung ke arah anak manisnya. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Jim?"

"Tidak, mungkin telingamu terlalu jarang dibersihkan."

"Hei! Dasar bocah tengil kurang ajar!" pekik Seokjin kesal.

Jimin berusaha keras menahan senyumnya. "Lupakan. Dan masakkan aku _steak_ terbaik yang pernah kau buat."

" _Aye aye_ , _Captain!_ "

.

 **Sirius**

.

Sebuah keluarga beranggotakan ayah, ibu, dan seorang anak lelaki manis tengah menyantap makan malam mereka dengan khidmat.

"Mmm~ Ini benar-benar lezat, Seokjin." puji sang kepala keluarga.

Si lelaki cantik tersenyum malu. "Terima kasih. Aku senang jika Namjoon _ie_ menyukai masakanku. Bagaimana denganmu, Jim?"

Jimin mendongak. Ia menggigit bibirnya pelan, demi menahan isak tangis yang tiba-tiba saja hendak keluar.

"Buruk. Rasanya sangat mengerikan."

Kemudian sang bocah imut terdiam, begitu pula dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan makan malamnya. Maafkan aku, Papa, Seokjin."

Jimin tersenyum kecut, kemudian berjalan menjauhi ruang makan.

.

 **Sirius**

.

Semilir angin berembus pelan. Membelai wajah manis seorang bocah berusia tujuh belas tahun yang kini menikmati kesunyiannya dengan menangis.

Jimin memang tidak terisak. Ia hanya ingin mengenang mendiang ibunya sebentar saja.

" _Mama~ Lihat gambar buatan Chim! Bagus, bukan?" Seorang anak lelaki berusia sepuluh tahun menunjukkan gambarnya dengan semangat ke arah seorang wanita cantik yang merupakan ibunya._

" _Wah~ Ini matahari, bukan? Chim menggambarnya dengan sangat baik! Mama suka sekali~" puji sang ibu, kemudian menghujani anak semata wayangnya dengan kecupan di kedua belah pipi tembam sang anak._

" _Terima kasih, Mama. Chim menggambar ini karena menurut Chim, Mama itu seperti matahari. Sangat terang dan hangat."_

 _Sang wanita tersenyum menahan haru yang menyeruak. "Benarkah? Terima kasih, yah. Anak mama pintar sekali."_

Jimin tersenyum kecil ketika sekelebat memori itu muncul begitu saja di kepalanya.

"Hei."

Tak ada sahutan untuk itu. Sang bocah hanya diam, dengan sengaja melenyapkan senyuman yang terlukis di bibirnya.

"Masakanku sangat buruk, ya? Sampai kau menangis begitu."

Seokjin dapat merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa. Sedikit banyak membantu menenangkan hatinya yang sedang kalut. Tentu ia merasa gagal sebagai orang tua.

Jimin tetap diam, membuat sang ibu tidak berani lagi bertanya.

"Kadang aku berpikir kau terlalu memaksa dirimu, Seokjin."

Yang namanya disebut pun mendongak. Menatap tidak mengerti ke arah punggung sempit itu.

"Matahari adalah bintang paling terang yang nampak dari bumi. Kau tak mungkin bisa menyamainya." tandas Jimin dingin. Perkataannya bisa saja menyakiti perasaan Seokjin tapi ia tidak ingin peduli.

Seokjin tentu saja tahu. Ia cukup tahu diri. Hanya saja mendengar perkataan itu diucapkan langsung oleh Jimin membuatnya sedih.

"Jika aku tidak bisa menjadi _Matahari_ , aku akan menjadi Sirius, bintang kedua paling terang yang terlihat dari bumi."

Jimin tergelak. Tubuhnya bergetar, karena ia tertawa namun sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Bintang itu hanya akan muncul di langit malam, kala semua orang terlelap. Kau tercipta untuk diabaikan."

"Karena yang tersembunyi memang hanya akan disadari oleh mereka yang beruntung." elak Seokjin sekali lagi. Seperti tersirat pesan dalam perkataannya, bahwa ia meminta Jimin untuk mencoba.

Sedangkan bocah tetaplah bocah. Terlalu kekanakan untuk mengerti. Jimin tetap bersikeras dan mengukuhkan hatinya. Anak itu membalikkan badannya, kemudian menatap Seokjin dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah dan basah.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana hancurnya perasaanku, Seokjin. Ibuku meninggal, dan saat aku masih belum mampu menata perasaanku, ayahku tiba-tiba saja mengatakan bahwa kau akan menjadi ibu baruku. Tidakkah kau atau pun Papa memikirkan perasaanku?"

Seokjin membatu. Anak manja keras kepala itu menangis di hadapannya, menangis karena kesalahan yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui.

Jimin melirih, "Kau sukses membuatku semakin merasa kehilangan."

.

 **Sirius**

.

Seokjin tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Bayangan bocah imut yang kini jadi anaknya terus menghantui pikirannya. Anak itu menangis, nampak begitu menderita.

' _Karena aku._ '

Begitu banyak hal yang berseliweran dalam pikirannya, sampai-sampai ia tiba pada suatu pikiran gila.

Mengunjungi makam mendiang ibunda Jimin.

.

 **Sirius**

.

"Hai, Irene _noona_. Apa kabar, mataharinya Jimin?"

Seokjin tersenyum simpul. Ia menaburkan bunga di sekitar situ, demi menghormati sosok senior semasa kuliahnya.

"Tidakkah kau menyangka, aku yang akan menjaga putramu saat ini?" tanya lelaki cantik itu sembari tertawa kecil.

"Jimin sekarang sudah besar. Ia tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang sangat manis dan lucu."

Tentu saja sunyi. Memang siapa yang mau membalas perkataannya?

Meskipun Seokjin tahu ia benar-benar terlihat konyol saat ini, ia tidak peduli. "Aku benar-benar ingin menghibur Jimin. Aku tidak ingin dia kehilangan figur seorang ibu selamanya. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak akan pernah menerimaku. Dia tentu saja sangat menyayangimu."

.

 **Sirius**

.

Pagi harinya, Jimin dibangunkan oleh suara berat ayahnya yang benar-benar mengusik tidur nyenyaknya. Rencananya Jimin tidak ingin sama sekali membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan membiarkan ayahnya terus mengguncang tubuhnya, kalau saja sang ayah tidak berucap sesuatu yang benar-benar membuat Jimin terkejut.

"Seokjin pergi."

Entah bagaimana caranya, Jimin yang masih memakai piama tidur telah berada di mobil yang dikendarai ayahnya demi mencari ibu tirinya.

"Aku tidak habis pikir denganmu, Kim Jimin." Namjoon berucap tajam padanya, dengan nada intimidasi yang dalam.

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksud Papa?"

"Menurutmu apa maksud Papa? Kenapa kau begitu jahat padanya? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaannya?!" Namjoon nyaris meraung marah dan memukul kemudi mobilnya.

Sang anak memicingkan matanya. "Kenapa Papa begitu jahat padaku? Tidakkah Papa memikirkan perasaanku? Cukup Mama satu-satunya ibuku. Aku tidak mungkin memberi gelar itu pada orang lain!"

Namjoon menggeram, "Kau egois, Kim Jimin. Sangat egois."

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja. "JAHAT!"

Namjoon menelan ludahnya kasar. Tidak seharusnya ia berbicara seperti itu. Ketakutan terbesarnya seakan terwujud begitu saja. Jimin yang menangis karenanya.

"Aku benci Papa!"

Dan perasaan Namjoon seakan hancur mendengarnya.

Mereka terdiam untuk sekian lama. Namjoon tetap berusaha mencari Seokjin sembari menenangkan hatinya sendiri. Sedangkan Jimin tengah berusaha untuk menghentikan isakannya yang membuatnya terlihat lemah.

Di tengah pencarian, sepasang mata berair milik Jimin menangkap bayangan seseorang yang ia kenal betul.

"S-Seokjin…"

Namjoon langsung menoleh cepat ke arah Jimin yang menggumamkan nama istrinya.

"Papa, itu Seokjin!" seru Jimin sedikit lebih keras.

Sang ayah langsung membanting setirnya, secepat mungkin memarkirkan mobil ke area sekitar pemakaman.

Sepasang ayah dan anak itu berlari secepat mungkin masuk ke tempat itu. Mendekati sosok lelaki cantik yang tidak sadarkan diri di samping makam seseorang yang mereka kenal.

"Ma.. Mama..." Jimin menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Seorang Kim Seokjin yang menyebalkan itu rela tertidur di atas makam mendiang ibunya?

' _Apa yang kau pikirkan, bodoh?!'_

.

 **Sirius**

.

Jimin menggigit bibirnya cemas. Sedari tadi ayahnya mondar-mandir persis setrika di depan ruang UGD. Mereka tentu saja terkejut ketika pencarian mereka berakhir dengan Seokjin yang ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di atas pusara istri pertama Namjoon dan ibu kandung Jimin dengan tubuh yang begitu dingin.

"Pa, ayo duduk. Jangan terlalu tegang." bujuk Jimin yang untungnya segera dituruti oleh Namjoon.

"Pa… A-Aku menyesal. Aku sangat menyesal." lirih sang bocah. Rasanya ia belum siap merasa kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya.

Namjoon menoleh ke arah putra semata wayangnya. Dapat ia lihat, sepasang mata kecil itu berair, siap menangis lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya. Namjoon jadi sedikit menyesal, semenjak pernikahannya dengan Seokjin, Jimin jadi makin sering menangis. Padahal ia sudah berjanji pada mendiang istrinya bahwa ia akan sebisa mungkin membahagiakan Jimin dan membesarkannya dengan baik.

"Tidak apa, Jimin _ah_. Ini salah Papa yang tidak mengerti dirimu. Padahal kau hanya ingin mengobati perasaanmu dulu, tapi Papa malah membuatmu sangat kecewa. Maafkan Papa."

Jimin tersenyum. Air matanya telah menganak sungai di pipinya. Ia menggeleng.

"Jimin juga minta maaf, Pa. Terkurung dalam perasaan sedih dan tidak mau mencoba untuk mencari kebahagiaan yang lain. Jimin benar-benar minta maaf."

Namjoon merengkuh putra semata wayangnya. Putranya yang sangat berharga. Satu-satunya permata titipan Tuhan yang ia miliki dan harus ia jaga baik-baik sampai akhir hayatnya.

Tiba-tiba, seorang dokter berjas putih keluar dari ruang UGD. Baik Namjoon maupun Jimin segera bangkit dan menyerbu dokter itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Tenang Tuan. Pasien dalam kondisi stabil saat ini. Ia terserang hipotermia, tapi sekarang keadaannya jauh lebih baik. Ah, pasien berkata ia ingin bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Kim Jimin."

Jimin menelan ludahnya. "A-Aku?"

"Pasien sedari tadi mencari Anda. Sekarang, Anda diperbolehkan masuk." Dokter mempersilakan Jimin untuk masuk ke ruangan.

Dengan ragu, bocah itu menatap ayahnya.

"Masuklah. Jangan membuatnya menunggu lama."

Dan Jimin mengangguk mantap.

.

 **Sirius**

.

Jimin terdiam. Ia terus menunduk. Tidak memiliki secuil keberanian pun untuk menatap sosok ibu tirinya yang tengah terbaring lemas dengan infus yang melingkupi mulut dan hidungnya demi membantu pernapasannya.

Si bocah imut mungkin saja akan terus terdiam seperti patung, jika saja ia tidak merasakan tangan hangat yang rapuh menggenggam jemari dinginnya.

Jimin mendongak, mendapati Seokjin tengah tersenyum lemah kepadanya.

"Jimin… Maaf."

Sang anak menggeleng keras. Rasanya air matanya akan lolos sekali lagi hanya karena mendengar satu kata keramat itu.

"Maafkan aku." Kembali Seokjin melirih, membuat hati Jimin semakin perih.

Tangan rapuh itu bergetar, namun tetap berusaha naik dan meraih pipi Jimin.

Jimin dapat merasakan hangat seorang ibu ketika tangan Seokjin mengusap air matanya pelan. Gelap di hatinya telah sirna sekarang, sehingga rasa sayang yang tulus itu sampai ke lubuk hatinya.

"Maaf…" Seokjin kembali meminta maaf.

Sang anak menggenggam erat tangan hangat itu.

"Aku akan pergi… kalau itu membuatmu berhenti menangis."

Anak panah beracun seakan menembus jantung Jimin begitu saja. Tidak nyata sebenarnya, kecuali rasa sakitnya.

"Aku tentu tidak akan pernah baik bagimu." lirih Seokjin lagi. Hatinya remuk, kala ia mengingat bahwa Jimin sama sekali tidak pernah tersenyum untuknya.

"Apapun itu, asal kau bisa tersenyum lagi. Aku akan meninggalkan keluarga—"

"TIDAK!"

Jimin memekik keras. Membuat Seokjin terkesiap karena teriakan tiba-tiba bocah di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi, bodoh." larang Jimin dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengaliri pipinya.

Seokjin terdiam, saat Jimin mengembangkan senyumnya untuk pertama kalinya di hadapan Seokjin.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi… Mama."

Seokjin membeku. Entah kenapa, ia merasa salju musim dingin di hatinya mencair begitu cepat, kemudian digantikan oleh berbagai macam bunga yang bersemi indah.

"J-Jimin _ah_ … kau… kau bilang apa?"

Jimin melebarkan senyumnya. Tertawa lepas. "Maafkan aku, Mama. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku."

Sepasang mata Seokjin berbinar senang. Matanya kemudian berkaca-kaca kemudian menitikkan air matanya.

"Iya, sayang. Mama tidak akan pergi, tenang saja."

.

 **Sirius**

.

"Mamaaa~ kasihan cerminnya bosan memantulkan wajah Mama terus." protes Jimin. Ia sudah rapi dengan setelan kemeja yang lengannya digulung, beserta celana _jeans_ yang membalut kaki pendeknya.

Seokjin kemudian keluar dari kamarnya. "Ah~ Jimin, kau imut sekali~"

Jimin terpaksa merelakan pipi gembilnya ditarik ke segala arah oleh ibunya.

"Hahahah, kau sangat manis. Tidak heran Taehyung ingin cepat-cepat melamarmu, ya~" goda sang ibu sembari menarik tangan anaknya menuju ke arah ruang tamiu.

"Mama, berhentilah membuatku malu~" rengek Jimin dengan wajah yang merah.

Seokjin tertawa. Sebelum ia mengantarkan Jimin ke ruang tamu di mana keluarga Taehyung dan Taehyung sendiri berada, Jimin menarik tangan sang ibu dan memeluknya erat.

"Sirius, terima kasih."

Seokjin tersenyum geli, kemudian mengusap sayang kepala Jimin.

"Terima kasih juga, Bumi."

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-A. N.-**

Sirius nih udah end? /iya sirius~ #maksudnyaserius. Ah garing mah saya :'v Maaf atas sambutan yang aneh dariku di FF Rival wokwokwok.

Yang mau protes, ngasih saran, kritik dan tanggapan monggo tekanlah kotak 'Review' tak berdaya di bawah ini. Hehehe.


End file.
